<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of silver and golden hearts: A Royal Fantasy Analogical AU by CrazyDemigod666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953660">Threads of silver and golden hearts: A Royal Fantasy Analogical AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666'>CrazyDemigod666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Logan's mothers are lesbians so buckle the fuck up, M/M, fake dating au, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come closer reader and pay close attention. Let me tell you a story of a faraway kingdom, where a prince and his tailor discovered what it meant to see past class and race.  A tale of mirrored love and threads of silver. This is the story of Logan Lovell and Virgil Erynore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is a short analogical centered fic that I wrote for my friend @ star-crossed shipper on tumblr. This is my multi chapter fic, albeit a short one!<br/>I don't think there are any TW here, but if you want me to add one, don't hesitate to tell me!</p><p>This a short story with short chapters, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan straightened his collar, the creme fabric casting a warm glow over his skin. He looked himself over in the intricate golden mirror, trying to spot a flaw in his outfit: the royal blue of his tunic complimented his eyes, the fabric pressed with immaculate creases and the fine silver embroidery was stitched to perfection. As always, his garments were devoid of any defect.</p><p>“How do I look?”, he asked as he finished folding his cravat, securing it in place with a tie pin, the silver raven nestling center on the silk.</p><p>“With your eyes, your highness”, the man rounding the mirror said.</p><p>In any other court, speaking to your superiors with such a rude tone of words, no matter your status, would have landed you in a cell at best, and without a head at worst. Even in a more civil place like the kingdom of Lovell, this would result in a punishment. Insulting the crown prince was a good way to do that.</p><p>However, Logan couldn’t help but roll his eyes and crack a faint smile at his tailor’s response.</p><p>“I am aware of that, tailor Erynore. I was referring to my appearance. You of all people should know that by now.”</p><p>The tailor scoffed. “And you, your highness, should know I prefer it if you were not to use my father’s title for me.”</p><p>The prince stepped away from the mirror to look him in the eyes. “Well, Virgil, then you shouldn’t talk to your prince like that”, he joked. </p><p>Virgil Erynore, son of Rowan and Eliza Erynore, was Logan’s personal and royal dressmaker and haberdasher, like his father before him until he passed away. Even as a child he was a skilled craftsman, and whenever he accompanied his father to a fitting for one of the queens, he and Logan seemed to get along quite brilliantly.<br/>
It was this friendship that gave both of them a chance to breathe in their daily lives, and the friendly banter had quickly become a personal way of saying they were here in the now, far away from meetings, fabric shops and titles.</p><p>Any other person, safe for perhaps the one-eyed head of the royal guard with his quick wit, would have regretted having such a silver tongue.</p><p>Virgil bowed deeply and nearly draped the fabric in his hand over the carpet. “Forgive me, my prince, I am but a mere servant. Do forgive my crude humor, I beg you!”</p><p>“Good heavens Virgil, have you been spending too much time with our court jester and minstrel again?”</p><p>He took him by the shoulders and put him aside as he walked over to the jewelry stand. “You seem to be adapting to their theatrics.”</p><p>“Hey, Roman and Remus aren’t that bad you know.”</p><p>Logan looked at the display of diadems before him, thinking about which one he should wear. “If they were, they wouldn’t be so loved amongst the people, would they?”<br/>
His eyes drifted towards one with a single ruby in front.</p><p> “The silver one, perhaps,” he muttered.</p><p>“That serious of a meeting, huh?” Virgil asked, joining him on his left.</p><p>“I do not know what kind of meeting my mothers have in mind. They simply said it was of importance to my future. Which of course, could mean a wide variety of things.”</p><p>“Maybe they just want to ask you what cake flavor you want for your next birthday”, Virgil teased. “And you got dressed up for nothing.”</p><p>It could be regarding that. Not the cake flavor, Logan wasn’t invested in those kinds of things, but his birthday. He would be 25 by the next full moon and to kingdom customs, he would be old enough to ascend the throne. Not that he had any desire or competition as sole heir to the Lovell throne, but it would be quite the ceremony and preparations were soon to be commenced.</p><p>“A possibility, but not a likely one. I think I will settle on not wearing a headdress. It will be just me and my mothers after all. I needn’t wear any for them. Speaking of which, I should probably get going to meet them in time.”</p><p>“I think you’ll have plenty of time, but I know you like to be punctual.” Virgil started to gather his belongings and put them in a wooden box, engraved with sigils and Elven writing.</p><p>“You know where to send a messenger to if you were to need me again.”</p><p>“Of course. Thank you for your assistance, as always, Virgil.” Logan politely thanked him as they both made their way out of Logan’s room.</p><p>“Pleasure is all mine”, he bowed more formally this time and with that, he left him to return to his business.</p><p>He didn’t actually need to come and assist Logan with his garments, but he wouldn’t decline if the prince sent for him.</p><p>As his footsteps faded, Logan had reached the office where his parents were waiting for him and he knocked three times before he was told to come in.</p><p>“Logan, mon fils, come in! Take a seat!” queen Emelyne gestured towards the sofa opposite the one she and her wife were sitting in.</p><p>“Merci, Maman”, he said, and he placed himself before them. “What is it you and Mother wanted to discuss? I hope it’s not bad news you will be bringing me.”</p><p>The queens shot a quick glance towards each other at the question.</p><p>“Mother, what’s wrong? Is it bad news? Are you alright? Are you sick? “he didn’t mean to sound anxious, but when it came to his mothers he always felt more worried than not. He loved them too much not to.</p><p>“No nothing of the sorts, dear”, she said. “However”, she leaned in closer to her son, “As you know, you are coming of age soon.”</p><p>“I am aware, yes.”</p><p>“So, me and Valerie have been preparing all sorts of things, food and decorations and all that, you know, all according to tradition but making sure it was also to your liking.”<br/>
Logan didn’t like where this was going.</p><p> “Maman, you’re stalling. You only do this when you need to tell me something you wish you didn’t have to. What’s going on?”</p><p>Emelyne looked to her wife for help, fidgeting with her necklace as she always did when she’s nervous. Luckily, she married the smartest woman the land had ever known, and she quickly came to her aid.</p><p>“Logan, know we only want the best for you and for our kingdom, so please do not take this as a means of insult or harm”, she assured him.</p><p>“You need to find a partner before your 25th birthday, or we have no choice but to make arrangements”, she sighed.</p><p>Logan often found himself mulling over conversations. Usually they were dull and not very entertaining, nonetheless as the prince, he pondered quietly over how he should pick his words, weighing how they would impact the other participant of his conversation.</p><p>At the moment, he wasn’t capable of finding any words that seemed fitting as he settled on a rather blunt <em>‘What?’</em></p><p>“You know how the neighboring kingdoms are restless, Logan. A marriage would bring peace. And as our kingdom is one of the most fortuitous, you as the crown prince are highly desirable.”</p><p>“Mother, you can’t-”</p><p>She raised a hand to stop him. “However, they are not barbaric. All the kingdoms of this land respect tradition, and luckily, ours provides a loophole, so to speak, for you. If you were to be with a partner, we need not prepare a marriage”, she explained. </p><p>He let the information settle slowly, carefully taking in each word. <em> ‘Marriage’. ‘Highly desirable’. ‘Loophole’. ‘Partner’.</em></p><p>“So, if I were to find someone, I won’t be given to some stranger like a peace offering?”</p><p>“Not the words we used, mon bijou, but you are not incorrect.”</p><p>“I have to find someone before my birthday, which is at the next full moon”, he stated matter of factly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He looked his mothers in the eye, trying to hide his emotions to his best ability, but they could read him like an open book. They knew this wasn’t a pleasant topic to discuss. So, when he asked to be excused, they didn’t try to stop him.</p><p>Logan paced though the stone hallway, his mind racing and the words echoing through his head again. </p><p>
  <em>‘Marriage’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Highly desirable’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Loophole’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Partner’</em>
</p><p>He dreaded the thought of having to find a partner amongst the suitors that were sure to be lining up as soon as they had heard he was coming of age. With every step he took through the palace, he walked through all of his options again. Sadly, they were still the same two options he was given. <em>Find someone yourself or have yourself married off.</em></p><p>He didn’t like either option.</p><p>“Are you alright, your highness?”</p><p>Logan didn’t even register he was being addressed until the owner of the voice came into view before him.</p><p>“Janus”, he exclaimed. “My apologies, I was lost in thought, it seemed.”</p><p>The head of the guard looked at him with his good eye. “Yes, I noticed. Is everything alright, your highness?” he repeated.</p><p>“Couldn’t be better, he smiled his best fake smile.</p><p>“If you insist”, he said. “What brings you to this part of the castle then? Your planning says nothing of requiring your presence here.”</p><p>“Pardon?” he asked. In his stupor, he hadn’t noticed he was way past his own quarters and had walked down the stairs to the lower parts of the castle near the garden and-<br/>
Ah. That’s where his feet were taking him. The only place he felt comfortable besides his room or the library.</p><p>“It’s not the first time his highness ventures around the servant’s quarters. Or are you on your way to the stables? In need for a ride? Or perhaps...a new tunic or mantle? “he elegantly raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re referring to”, he tried to wave aside the assumption his guard made. “Why are you roaming around these parts so often you manage to cross paths with me again? Perhaps your sweet tooth is acting up. You seem to be highly interested in the creations of head baker Patton.”</p><p>Janus face reddened at the accusation. “I am merely keeping an eye out for you. I may not be your personal guard anymore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, Janus, but I am quite alright. I was on my way to the garden, that is all”, he assured him as he tried to continue his walk.</p><p>“Logan”, he said sternly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”#</p><p>“Yes”, he lied through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Okay, don’t tell me then”, he let Logan pass. “But you need to learn to let your emotions go, your highness. It’s not healthy to suppress them like that.”</p><p>

“Duly noted.”</p><p>

He nodded and he trotted through the halls, undoubtedly going to inspect the kitchen for any danger again.</p><p>

It didn’t take Logan long to reach his destination too. In the south corner of the castle there were many rooms dedicated to various tasks: carpeting, weaving, laundry...His family was keen on keeping their servants close and well taken care of.</p><p>

He stopped before the room closest to the garden: vines were making their way around the doorway, somehow maintaining their green color and blooming purple flowers all throughout the year. A sign hung above the door, indicating who occupied this room but Logan needn’t read it to know who he was there for.</p><p>

He reached to knock quietly on the knock, hand hovering over the wood. Should he bother him? He considered him an ally, a friend, but this was something different than a rant about the latest nonsense meeting he had with the visiting noblemen and women. Should he even load the other with the burden he carried?</p><p>

Before he could decide, the door opened and the man he came for leaned in the doorframe, yelling something back to who presumably was either Roman or Remus.</p><p>

“What brings you back to my humble abode so quickly, specs?”</p><p>

“Virgil”, he spoke softly, “would you mind if I come in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Married off.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Unless you find a partner.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Virgil started at a pile of clothes in the corner of his workroom. “Married off”, he echoed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself, but again, yes, Virgil”, he said bitterly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it just sounds…crazy.”</p>
<p>“Crazy is not the word I would use”, Roman said. “Ludicrous, ridiculous, preposterous even. But it makes sense to marry you off, your highness.”</p>
<p>“Please”, Logan pleaded, “no titles now. I’d rather not be reminded of my status at the moment.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded but remained poised as he spoke. “It’s in the country’s best interest of course. However, the solution is quite simple.”</p>
<p>“Is it really?”, Logan let his head fall in his hands as he leaned on the table cluttered with drawings, scraps of fabric and thread. “What would the solution be then?”</p>
<p>“Why, form a harem of course!” Remus piped in.</p>
<p>Roman shot him an angry look. “Just because you’re queen Valerie’s favorite jester, doesn’t mean you must jest at everything I say.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Roman, lighten up a little! It’s not like I suggested murder.”</p>
<p>Logan sighed: “I am not forming a harem nor am I murdering anyone.”</p>
<p>“You’re all no fun”, he grumbled while playing with a pin cushion.</p>
<p>“Life isn’t always fun, Remus.”</p>
<p>“Just because you don’t know how to have fun doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.”</p>
<p>“Excuse you, but we can’t all be the court clown. What, should I have suggested faking a relationship until after this all has passed?” he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Actually”, Logan perked his head up, “that’s not...a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“It’s not? “Roman looked surprised.</p>
<p>“No, not at all. They said it needed to be known I was with a partner. That doesn’t have to mean I actually have to be in a relationship.”</p>
<p>“And who do you think would even do that for you?” Virgil laughed.</p>
<p>The three men turned to look at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Oh no. Oh, hell no. I am not, no way. Nope.”</p>
<p>“Virgil, please.”</p>
<p>“Logan, you’re a cool dude, for royalty that is, and you know you can talk to me about anything, but you’re asking me to pose as your <em> boyfriend </em>.  Are you out of your mind?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know who else to ask this from and I wouldn’t if I saw any other option that would provide a better outcome. Please Virgil, I will give you everything you want.”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“Still nah.”</p>
<p>“Alright, fair enough. I can’t force you”, Logan stood up from the desk. “I’ll inform my mothers.”</p>
<p>He was halfway across the room before Virgil stopped him. “Wait.”</p>
<p> Logan looked at him skeptically. </p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“You will? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because even though you’re a royal pain in the ass and a stubborn prince that keeps picking at the fringes of his sleeves, keeping me busy with work 24/7”, he walked over to him and leaned against the desk, “you’re still my friend. And I’d rather not see you eloping with some vain ditz like Missy from Etreorus.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather jump off the tower, thank you very much”, he laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyone would if they had to marry that witch”, Roman mumbled.</p>
<p>“Remember when she poured wine in your lute?” Remus asked. “That woman is a snake ready to squeeze the life out of you, like a grape getting squeezed between a wine press...Say that is a fun idea to-”</p>
<p>“NO”, they all said in unison.</p>
<p>He raised his hands in surrender, still sporting a grin. “Just an idea.”</p>
<p>Logan looked back at Virgil, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his wrist. “Are you sure you’re alright with this?”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged: “Don’t make me change my mind. But you have my word. I shall be your fake boyfriend, your highness.”</p>
<p>Relieved to hear there might be an escape to the dilemma, he reached out a hand to Virgil. </p>
<p>“Shall we inform the queens of the news then?”</p>
<p>“Like, right now? I’m not exactly presentable”, he gestured towards himself, “just because I’m a tailor doesn’t mean I can walk up to her majesties in my working clothes.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you; it doesn’t matter. If I say you are the one, I choose as my partner, the clothes you wear are not representative of the person wearing them.”</p>
<p>Virgil reluctantly accepted his hand. “How dare you use my words against me?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s true”, he smiled.</p>
<p>“I’d save the flirting for when you meet your future in-laws, Virgin.”</p>
<p>“Remus. Shut. Up”, Virgil shot him a quick glare before they left the workspace.</p>
<p>As soon as he shut the door behind him, it started to dawn upon him what he agreed to.</p>
<p>“Uhm, Logan?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Logan’s attention was more focused on getting back upstairs than on Virgil.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is a good idea? “He stopped at the base of the stairs, glancing up at Logan.</p>
<p>“You’ve changed your mind, then?” he let out a small sigh. “It’s alright”, he said, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“No, not at all. I gave you my word and I will keep it.”</p>
<p>“Then, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Virgil fidgeted with his buttons, the better alternative to biting his nails. “It’s just...I’m just me. Are you sure you want to have someone like me to be associated with you?”</p>
<p>Logan descended the stairs, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder: “Virgil, you have long been granted the rank of nobility thanks to your mother, your status should not be an issue.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” He tucked his hair behind his pointed ear.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Your lineage.”</p>
<p>“See, I knew you would have doubts.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have doubts. It seems to me you’re the only one plagued by those.”</p>
<p>“But you said-”</p>
<p>“I recognized why you were troubled, I do not agree with the reason why. I do not care for race or status, and if anyone has a problem with yours, they will answer to me”, he spoke sternly, and Virgil knew he meant it.</p>
<p>After Logan’s encouragement, the announcement to his mothers went smoothly, except for one, teeny, tiny, little problem.</p>
<p>
  <em>“A ball!?”</em>
</p>
<p>“A ball” queen Valerie said, “is a great way to showcase your relationship to the public.”</p>
<p>Virgil nearly got a heart attack. “Public. A ball. I have to…”</p>
<p>“Mother, you can’t be serious”, Logan guided Virgil to sit down next to him.</p>
<p>“I believe we made it clear the public needs to be informed.”</p>
<p>“I am aware, but to be displayed like this”, he glanced at Virgil, “that isn’t fair towards Virgil.”</p>
<p>“Logan, if it were as simple as announcing the word at the town square, don’t you think we would’ve spread your lie already?”</p>
<p>Reading the anxiety settling on the two men before them, queen Emelyne made way for the desk near the window. “Mon bijou, we told you about this just a few hours ago and you suddenly present us with a partner? Surely that must be a coincidence.”</p>
<p>She reached for a box in one of the drawers. “And it’s definitely not strange your partner is our royal dressmaker?”</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, I meant no ill will”, Virgil defended himself.</p>
<p>“Maman, Virgil only did what I asked of him, if you feel the need to punish, do so with me.”</p>
<p>The queen brought the box with her and she placed it in her lap as she smiled fondly at her son. “Boys”, she said calmly, “I’m just teasing you two.”</p>
<p>“Teasing?” Virgil swallowed.#</p>
<p>“What, like we haven’t done anything like that when we were young?” Valerie smirked. “Remember the fountain incident, dear?”</p>
<p>Queen Emelyne felt her cheeks flush. “If I remember correctly, you pushed me in.”</p>
<p>Both queens chuckled at the memory. “The point is, we are not the ones you need to convince. It’s the rest of the kingdoms.”</p>
<p>She pulled several trinkets from the box. “Pick one, Mr. Erynore.”</p>
<p>Virgil stared at the array before him: tie pins of all kinds of metals, silver brooches and bracelets, earrings and necklaces with different kinds of gems glittered in the light of the fireplace.</p>
<p>“I-, I can’t take any of these”, he managed to reply. “These are to be worn by the highest-ranking elites.”</p>
<p>“And what do you think you are as Logan’s partner?”</p>
<p>Virgil glanced over at Logan, hoping to find an answer that would please him more than the one presented to him in the form of royal jewels. He felt a hand on his elbow, the weight a welcome presence.</p>
<p>“If we are to be seen together, having one of these would help keep up appearances. Even though,” he placed the items on the table before them, neatly placed in a row, “You don’t need any of these to be deserving of the same kind of respect and validity.”</p>
<p>He spoke softly, the words sincere and effortlessly rolling over his lips.</p>
<p>Virgil took a deep breath, calming himself before he made a move to choose.</p>
<p>His eyes settled on a pair of cufflinks: a simple design of golden leaves with a ruby center of the vines. Nothing too bold or extravagant.</p>
<p>“Interesting”, Valerie said as he handed him the cufflinks. “Take care of these.”</p>
<p> Virgil nodded politely and held them closely, afraid he might drop and lose them.</p>
<p>“So, what happens now?”</p>
<p>The queens grinned at each other. “Now, you prepare for the ball.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe teal would be a better colour to pick…”</p>
<p>“Virgil.”</p>
<p>“Or perhaps indigo? But that would mean the threads needed to be redone in a different stitching to match…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Virgil.”</em>
</p>
<p>“But royal blue has always been worn by royalty of the House of Lovell, so changing that up would alert the people of something wr-”</p>
<p>“Virgil will you please. Calm. Down!”</p>
<p>Virgil stopped in his tracks to look up at Logan who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“It’s not that important, Virgil.”</p>
<p>“Not important? Not important? Logan, the entire kingdom will be there! You need to be dressed in your best outfit: the colours need to be vibrant, the stitching immaculate and if one single piece is off, it<br/>
could ruin your reputation! Of course it’s important!”</p>
<p>He started pacing around the kitchen again, picking at his nails as he did so.</p>
<p>“Kiddo, if you keep that up I will need a new floor here”, a voice rang from the hallway.</p>
<p>A man with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes walked into the kitchen, a sack of flour on his shoulder leaving a small trail of white on his clothes.</p>
<p>“Sorry Patton, I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>Patton  put the sack on the counter next to Logan and made a small bow towards him before he went over to Virgil, taking him by his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t”, he said as he guided him towards a stool. “Now, what brings the Prince and his tailor here? Is it tea time already?”</p>
<p>He smiled and made way for the cupboards, taking out some tarts and a jar filled with loganberry jam, one of the kingdom’s most famous products.</p>
<p>“I thought offering Virgil some tea would provide him with some comfort given our situation, but as you can see”, he gestured towards an untouched cup of tea, “it does not seem to have its intended effect.”</p>
<p>“Geez Virgil, what has made you this nervous? Is it because those fabrics haven’t arrived yet? I’m sure they will turn up soon. Or I could always ask Jan- I mean Sir Attor to see if there is, you know, any uh, progress.”</p>
<p>Logan and Virgil smirked as Patton’s cheeks reddened.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you would love to ask Janus if there is”, Logan replied. “However that is not the cause for Virgil’s restlessness.”</p>
<p>“That’s putting it a little lightly, Logan.”</p>
<p>“I agree this is not the most pleasant situation, but-”</p>
<p>“Pleasant situation? I not only need to prepare your coming of age outfit-”</p>
<p>“Which you already had prepared.”</p>
<p>“-but now I also need to prepare my own, make it match with yours and pray to every deity out there I don’t fuck up!”</p>
<p>“Language!” Patton smacked his shoulder.</p>
<p>As Virgil rubbed his shoulder, Patton asked him: “Why do you need to join him at the ball? I thought you hated going there, prancing around as the Royal Tailor”, he rolled the r mockingly.</p>
<p>“It’s because he won’t be joining me as just my tailor, but as my partner.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh. That kind of partner huh.”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you two were…”he arched his eyebrows playfully.</p>
<p>“We’re not!” they yelped in unison.</p>
<p>Logan glanced over at Virgil, who seemed very interested in his tea all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“We only are for the eye and knowledge of the public as to prevent me from finding myself in an arranged marriage”, Logan explained.</p>
<p>Patton smiled coyly at the two while he grabbed a tart. “Sure, your highness. If you say so.”</p>
<p>“I do say so”, Logan confirmed sternly.</p>
<p>“Of course” he took a bite from the tart. “You two better finish your food and get going then.”</p>
<p>Virgil sighed: “I already have the clothes prepared, well, at least Logan’s. Mine I should be able to finish in two to three days. That still leaves me with more than a week, if everything goes smoothly.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful and all, kiddo but”, Patton wiped a few crumbs of his face, “I meant prepare for the dance.”</p>
<p>“The what now?” Virgil asked, exchanging nervous looks with Patton and Logan, who seemed to have gone very pale.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe I forgot about the dance</em>
</p>
<p>“Logan? What dance?”</p>
<p>Logan didn’t realize he was staring as his mouth felt dry as cotton. He turned around and started absentmindedly rummaging around the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell him?” Patton asked softly.</p>
<p>“Tell me what?” Virgil started to get anxious, that is, more than he already was.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he leaned across the table from Virgil. </p>
<p>“As you know, the ball spans over three days.”</p>
<p>“Really, I had no idea. Tell that to the three different outfits I prepared for you”, he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Normally, I as the Crown Prince, would dance with numerous Lords, Ladies and nobility alike. However, since that would only apply if I were not in a relationship…”</p>
<p>“That means you won’t have to dance with anyone. So that’s good, right?”</p>
<p>Patton smiled apologetically at him. “It means he has to dance with only one person, Virgil.”</p>
<p>“You mean...You-, I-, us?”</p>
<p>Logan let his head fall in his hands. “Yes, it means we need to dance. In front of everyone. But only on the last night.”</p>
<p>“I am. So dead.” Virgil almost dropped his face in the sweets on the table before Patton put them away safely.</p>
<p>“Come on Virge, I’m sure Logan will guide you through it effortlessly, right Logan?”</p>
<p>Logan weakly lifted his eyes to meet them as he fidgeted with his sleeves.</p>
<p>“Logan, you do know what to do right?”</p>
<p>“I….” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Come again, Specs?” Virgil groaned.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to dance!” he yelled.</p>
<p>Both Patton and Virgil stared at him, mouths agape. “You what?”</p>
<p>“How do you not know how to dance? You’re the Prince! I’ve seen you dance before!”</p>
<p>“This is different! I have only learned the ones I would need for basic balls and festivals, this one is special. It’s...unique.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Logan sighed. “These dances are not learned or taught. They are performed on their own. You can prepare all you want, but ultimately, they reflect your bond as a couple when you dance at the ball.”</p>
<p>“How the Hell does that even work?”</p>
<p>“The exact workings are unknown to me, but from what I could gather, the music played at the ball will be performed by elven instruments. It is said they will guide us.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense.”</p>
<p>“You really think so, Virgil?” Logan looked surprised.</p>
<p>“Sure if you take into account- No, Logan it does not!” he screamed.</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a few breaths before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Logan. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. The thought of such a dance just scares me, a lot.”</p>
<p>“That makes two of us”, the royal smiled sadly. “It’ll be a surprise for both of us. Something we can’t predict or foresee.”</p>
<p>He clenched his fists. There were many things Logan disliked or detested: riddles he couldn’t solve, books placed in the wrong order, paper folds that weren’t centered. Few things however, truly made<br/>
him feel like this.<br/>
Being a prince has its perks, but they hardly seemed worth it when he often found himself at the mercy of rules, tradition and fate. Those instances he could not control or oversee. He was merely a puppet<br/>
performing a show, tied up by strings he'd rather sever.</p>
<p>This was one of those things that made him feel like his skin was wood and his eyes glass.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two practise the dance?” Patton pulled him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Like I said, it won’t matter, Patton. The music is supposed to guide us and create a dance for us.”</p>
<p>“Yes that is true, but if it worries both of you this much, what harm could practise do? You both could learn from each other, see what works for you and you will at least both have tried dancing before. </p>
<p>Besides, if the music is supposed to make you dance anyway, what do you have to lose?”</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t actually such a bad idea.</p>
<p>“Would you like that?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>Virgil stirred the now cold tea in his cup. “Dancing lessons. Alone. With you. Are you sure you would like that?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>“I donno. I could step on your toes.”</p>
<p>Logan laughed at that. “You wouldn’t be the first and certainly not the last to do that.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, your highness”, Virgil stood up from his stool. “Show me your moves”</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>“When I said ‘show me your moves’ I meant you show me in private”, Virgil groaned.</p>
<p>“This is very private. This part of the library only I have access to. Not only that, but this is the only space big enough for us to practise and one that has a harpsichord.”</p>
<p>“I know that, but do they have to be here?”</p>
<p>Virgil threw a pillow from a lush sofa over to his right, hitting a nearby bookshelf.</p>
<p>“Easy on the books, Virgin, you might break something”, Remus grinned.</p>
<p>“I will break your neck if you keep this up. Why are you even here again?”</p>
<p>“Because, Sir Gloom and Doom, his royal highness asked us to”, Roman draped his arm over his twin.</p>
<p>“And we wouldn’t miss this opportunity for gold,”</p>
<p>“Silver or gems”, Remus continued.</p>
<p>“Or any other kind of riches in the world.”</p>
<p>Virgil groaned some more, dragging his hands through his dark brown hair.</p>
<p>“We need music to practise, Virgil. The twins can provide”, Logan said.</p>
<p>“Provide a lot of noise, you mean.”</p>
<p>“Virgil!” Roman put his hand to his chest. “You wound me! You stab at my soul, you cruel fiend!”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me to actually stab you.”</p>
<p>“Ooh can I-”</p>
<p>“NO”, the three men cut Remus off.</p>
<p>“One day…” he grumbled. “Anyhow, what would you like us to play, your highness? Something to...get you in the mood?” he twirled his moustache around his finger.</p>
<p>Logan felt a flush of heat in his cheeks he quickly hid as he took off his coat, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to keep his thoughts elsewhere.</p>
<p><em>Why am I even flustered? This is standard for Remus. Get it together.</em> </p>
<p>“Perhaps something slow to start with. A steady ¾ , nothing too fast or intricate. Something like Valse Sentimentale.”</p>
<p>“Really, I was thinking more about La Campanella”, Remus suggested.</p>
<p>“They want to waltz, you trash rat, not tango”, Roman made way to take his fiddle next to the harpsichord. “I promise we won’t play too quickly, right, Remus?”</p>
<p>His brother walked over to join him, putting himself across the keys. “I never play too quickly, brother dearest.”</p>
<p>With a glare to his twin, Roman indicated they were ready to start whenever Logan gave the word.</p>
<p>“Alright, let us start”, Logan extended his hand towards Virgil.</p>
<p>He hesitated, fumbling with his buttons. “Uhm, I, uh…”</p>
<p>“Something wrong, Virgil?”</p>
<p>“No, nothing”, he grabbed his hand a bit too fast, almost pulling Logan forward.</p>
<p>“Very eager to dance so it seems, Emo Nightmare”, Roman pointed his bow at him.</p>
<p>Virgil mouthed a silent “I will kill you later” before placing himself properly before the prince.</p>
<p>“We will start with a few simple steps, to get warmed up, alright?”</p>
<p>He brought his right hand up on Virgil’s shoulder blade, holding him close enough to feel his breath on his skin.</p>
<p>“I will lead, if that’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure”, he nervously placed a hand on Logan’s lower back.</p>
<p>“Virgil?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, avoiding his eyes.</p>
<p>“You have never danced before, have you?”</p>
<p>Virgil’s  face bloomed with a pinkish hue at his observation, confirming it all the more.</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“Considering for this position the follower usually places their hand on my upper arm and your hesitation to start, I figured as such.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“Virgil, it’s okay. I don’t expect you to be an expert”, he laced his fingers with Virgil’s,  lifting it towards his arm. The touch made his skin burn as the sensation rushed through his limbs.</p>
<p>“The basics are where I lead, you follow. Other than that it’s not much else but to ‘go with the flow’ as they say.”</p>
<p>He gave a silent nod, a sign for Roman and Remus to start playing.</p>
<p>As Remus started  a few notes of the piano accompaniment, Logan made his first move.</p>
<p>Like he said he would, he placed his feet forwards slowly, giving Virgil time to follow. After a few toe steps and stumbles, they had managed to move around without too much trouble.</p>
<p>In fact, as Roman’s solo came into fruition, the crescendos swelling along with his vibrato, they were dancing along fluidly. They took up all the space they could, feet tapping steadily against stone, flurries of blue and purple flashing past dark bookcases.</p>
<p>They moved around like they had never done anything else in their lives but be in each other's arms. As if they were the only two left in the world, chasing each other like butterflies in a field of flowers.</p>
<p>It filled them with a rush, a feeling like they could go on forever and before either of them knew it, Virgil found himself lowered above the ground, a steady arm on his back and his face up close with that of Logan.</p>
<p>The music had come to an end, the instruments silent as the pair held each other.</p>
<p>Hearts racing and breath hitching, they kept staring into each other's eyes, cold blue against hard grey before Logan lost his footing, dropping Virgil to the ground. As they had not yet let go, Virgil  dragged him down as well, Logan toppling over him.</p>
<p>Logan planted his hands next to his face, preventing him from crushing his dance partner and his long raven hair fell over his shoulder, the ends softly brushing against Virgil.</p>
<p>“H-hi”, Virgil muttered softly.</p>
<p>Flustered and embarrassed beyond measure, the royal got up hastily, brushing off his clothes and tucking his hair back.</p>
<p>“Apologies, I did not mean for that to happen”, he made a gesture to help Virgil get up, but the latter declined.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Logan. Don’t sweat it. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It looked more than fine to us”, Remus smirked.</p>
<p>Roman elbowed him, getting a crude gesture in return. “Give them a break, Remus.”</p>
<p>“A break would be a good idea”, Logan adjusted his glasses. “It seems we have nothing to worry about, given how our dance went quite well. We don’t need as much practice as we thought.”</p>
<p>Virgil smiled at him, but Logan could see a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Unless of course you would like to continue this tomorrow, perhaps? Not that you need it since you move quite brilliantly already.”</p>
<p>The twins giggled, prompting him to revise his statement. “I mean, you dance well, not that you don’t move brilliantly but in a general way that is adequate, effortless even.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I talking like this?</em>
</p>
<p>“Relax, Logan. I, uh, I don’t mind. Same time tomorrow?” he simpered.</p>
<p>“I would like that”, he replied as he straightened his tie. </p>
<p>“I would like that very much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW needles and pins, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days leading up to the ball made the castle busier than ever: the servants were focused on decorating the halls and ballroom with ornate banners and flowers. Purple snapdragons were placed in stone urns, delicate white baby’s breath and violas lined the walls above them, forming a colourful frame around the silver raven crests.</p>
<p>Numerous dishes and desserts were being prepared, Patton distributing the tasks amongst his bakers while he and the head chef made sure everything complimented each other.</p>
<p>Janus took no expenses in preparing a flawless defense. It might be a joyous event, but also one where enemies could take advantage of the commotion. He doubled the guard while also preparing the right shifts. If his guards were too exhausted from staking out too long it wouldn’t serve either of them any good.<br/>
He wanted this to be enjoyable like any other member of the kingdom, but safety and vigilance were no matters to take lightly.</p>
<p>Making yet another round in the castle, he noticed Logan and Virgil heading to the library again. He smiled, seeing how Logan had become more relaxed and even happier because of their meetings.</p>
<p>Perhaps he should tell Logan not to disappear like that so much but, he was not his guard anymore. And maybe, he had other things and people on his mind too.</p>
<p>Logan and Virgil had practiced every day, going off to dance after Virgil was done with his fitting. The last few dances they had to make do without music, as the twins and the other court entertainers were busy rehearsing but to them it made no difference.</p>
<p>Since the announcement of the ball, they had spent more and more time together, even when they weren’t dancing.<br/>
They told themselves it merely was to keep up the ruse, an extra layer to their scheme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not inform the other how they had learned to anticipate their moves, the heat they felt in each other’s presence and not just from dancing. If they felt electric jolts whenever they touched, they did not speak of it.<br/>
If Virgil felt himself drawn closer to Logan, he played it off as an act. Whenever Virgil placed his hands a bit closer, a bit lower than he had been taught, Logan didn’t correct him.</p>
<p>But they didn’t tell the other that  they were playing with fire. A fire that burned in their chests, aching to be let loose and ravage their bodies.<br/>
When the ball commenced and they had paraded around the room, violet and cobalt, lapis and orchid, indigo and velvet purple, the time had come for their dance.</p>
<p>As the instruments were brought out and everyone held their breaths, the couple walked to the middle of the dance floor.</p>
<p>Virgil had poured his heart and soul into their outfits, even more so than he usually did.<br/>
His overcoat matched with Logan’s to the finest detail. The delicate patterns in the fabric shined in the light of the room, casting a glow around them only outshined by their jewelry: Logan with his new silver crown, a gift from his mothers, and Virgil with his ruby cufflinks.</p>
<p>They added the sparkle Virgil felt he missed when he constructed their outfits, although Logan would say their clothes were already perfect as they were.<br/>
He had chosen the fabrics well: from the way they draped around their bodies to the colours that complimented each of their features.</p>
<p>He hadn’t really noticed it, the way the needle seemed to pierce through the fabric without a single hitch, the threads never knotting unless he wanted to, the sequins and paillettes  fitting perfectly without any effort.</p>
<p>His songs had become more vivid and colourful, filled with life and love and the magic it carried became stronger, more intense. Even if he lied to himself, his magic would not.</p>
<p>Whereas Virgil was better at hiding his feelings, Logan fared not so well.</p>
<p>The fire was consuming him, taking hold of his mind and body. He couldn’t hide his fondness when Virgil laughed, a smile already chiseled on his face before he knew it. He was drowning in his thoughts, all centered around his tailor. Every excuse he could find to spend time with him, he took it:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another extra fitting, a loose stitch, a misplaced garment, another stroll to the library...Anything to be together a bit longer.</p>
<p>It made him sick.</p>
<p>As the music filled the room, they felt themselves taking their first steps. Like the days leading up to this moment, dancing had become a mindless act. Their nerves burned as they connected with the melody.</p>
<p>“You weren’t kidding when you said the music would guide us”, Virgil whispered quietly.</p>
<p>“No, I guess not”, he gasped. </p>
<p>Logan was too focused on his eyes, how they glittered so brightly, accentuated by his eyeliner and eyeshadow.</p>
<p>For the remainder of the dance, that was all what was said, the couple too absorbed in the feelings the elven instruments produced, or so they claimed it to be.They felt their heartbeats synchronize with the beat, becoming one with the music and each other.</p>
<p>They had rounded the room a couple times now. Still the music went on, muscles not quite tired, feet not prepared to stop.  Crescendos swapped with softer notes, pianos turned mezzo forte turned fortissimo encouraged them to move faster, to move closer.<br/>
As the rhythm got quicker and the notes shorter, they felt the adrenaline rush slip away, making way for exhaustion.</p>
<p>The music ended on a boisterous peak of chords, motivating Logan to twirl Virgil around one last time.<br/>
As he spun him around, gracefully pulling him back, he couldn’t stop himself, not when Virgil held onto him even tighter. Not when he put their faces so close together.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Logan closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Virgil’s. Returning the kiss eagerly, they kept still for what felt like an eternity before the onlookers of the ball.</p>
<p>When they parted, they didn’t register the applause and congratulations of the crowd. Only the taste of the other’s lips was on their mind. Only when the guests started preparing for their own dances did they move again.</p>
<p>“That was…”Logan gasped, releasing a breath he forgot he was holding.</p>
<p>“Something.”</p>
<p>Virgil chuckled. “Can you imagine dancing like that every time?”</p>
<p>“I can”, he smiled fondly at him.</p>
<p>“To dress up like this every day.”</p>
<p>“Glamorous and intricately designed.”</p>
<p>“Like I’m part of, of nobility”, he spat the words as he dragged them away from the crowd.</p>
<p>“Yes, wouldn’t you like that?” Logan smirked.</p>
<p>“Me? A noble? Never in a million years. I could never pretend like this for another night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see”, Logan said sadly, though understanding. “So you’re glad you won’t have to do any of tonight's actions again?”</p>
<p>Virgil looked at him quizzically. “I mean, it’s all an act, right? Unless you would like to-”</p>
<p>“No”, Logan replied quickly. “I know what we agreed to. It, it was all just an act.”</p>
<p>Just an act.</p>
<p>He ignored the numerous nobles that started swarming towards him, instead he discretely excused himself.</p>
<p>“Logan”, Virgil grabbed his arm, “I-”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Virgil. You have played your part well”, he smiled thinly before he broke free and walked towards the doors, leaving Virgil behind.</p>
<p>“My part…” he sighed. “Yeah, I guess I did.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>After that night, they hardly saw each other again. After all, they had done what they agreed to. There was no real reason besides work to meet up again.</p>
<p>You could write it off as the aftermath of such a pompous event like a ball, when all the rush and excitement had died down, but the castle halls felt colder, the atmosphere less friendly.</p>
<p>It certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed how the tailor spent more time in his work room than with the prince.<br/>
It’s not like they tried to avoid each other, not really. Virgil had tried to speak with him again, after the dance. After the kiss.</p>
<p>But whenever he stood before his chambers, hand above the wood, he hesitated, losing his nerve all together, not knowing Logan would try the same as well.</p>
<p>“There’s a festival in our sister kingdom”, queen Valerie said.</p>
<p>Logan didn’t care.</p>
<p>“You should go with Virgil, he is to be expected as your partner and they reserved him a seat.”</p>
<p>“Change it”, he muttered.</p>
<p>“What?” the queens stared at him. “To what? You can’t go alone, Logan.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that”, he walked over to a few scrolls laying on the desk in his parents office. “ Missy from Etreorus, she was amongst one of my suitors, correct?”</p>
<p>“Logan, mon bijou, what are you saying?” queen Emelyne asked.</p>
<p>He took one of the scrolls and attempted to leave the room. “Send word I agree to her proposal.”</p>
<p>“Logan Lovell, what has gotten into you?” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>He turned around with unshed tears in his eyes, holding his hand on the door handle. “Please, just do it. I don’t care anymore.”</p>
<p>The truth was, he cared too much. Virgil had made his way into his heart, there was no use in denying it. He felt like the world was not enough for him, like he could take it all upon his shoulders but as he<br/>
longed to be with him, the more the weight of the world started to be too much.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why these feelings had manifested. The agreement was clear and logical. Developing feelings for Virgil, that was never part of the plan.</p>
<p>But they were there, heavy and tugging at him at every turn.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never in a million years</em>
</p>
<p>Logan thought about that night, their dance, their kiss, their talk. It all brought him to the same conclusion, no matter how he put it:</p>
<p>Those feelings were not shared.</p>
<p>The next day, he sent a message to Virgil asking to prepare a special outfit. Even if he felt like this, like he could bury himself and let the Earth claim him, Virgil was still his tailor and more importantly,<br/>
still his friend.</p>
<p>Likewise, Virgil had the same thought. And thus he found himself before Logan’s chambers once again, ready for another standard fitting.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Logan wasn’t present when he entered the room. Still, Virgil prepared his gear and strolled around the room, waiting for Logan to show up.</p>
<p>As he put a pin cushion down on his desk, he glanced at the numerous documents sprawled across it, one in particular catching his eye.</p>
<p>“...hereby inform you I accept your proposal…”</p>
<p>“Proposal?”</p>
<p>He heard the door to the room open. “Ah, Virgil, you’re here already.”</p>
<p>“You’re getting married!?”</p>
<p>Logan closed the door behind him. “How did you-”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t have the guts to tell me yourself?”</p>
<p>“Virgil, I was going to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Sure you where Logan, we haven’t talked  to each other a single time since-”</p>
<p>The two averted each other’s gaze, the air around them thick and heavy.</p>
<p>“Why are you so upset, Virgil?” Logan finally spoke.</p>
<p>“What?” he watched him pace around the room. “I- I’m not upset, or maybe I am, that’s not the point!”</p>
<p>“Then what is?”</p>
<p>Virgil felt tears well up in his eyes. “Nothing”, he looked away as he packed his stuff. “I just thought you cared.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Logan tried to block his path to no avail.</p>
<p>“I’m going to prepare your wedding outfit.”</p>
<p>He paused in the doorway. “I hope it pleases you, your highness.</p>
<p>“Virgil-”</p>
<p>He slammed the door behind him, many words left unspoken as he ran back to his room.</p>
<p>For days he didn’t come out of his room, choosing instead to work on the suit. He tried his best to focus, to let his hands do what they did best. But they dropped every stitch. Every needle broke between<br/>
his fingers as he tried to grip the fabric tighter.</p>
<p>After the latest attempt to thread a needle, he pricked himself in his finger. He watched how the scarlet drops stained the white lace, mixing with tears falling from his tears.</p>
<p>He sighed in between sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I have a question</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It might seem strange</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up the reddened lace.</p>
<p>
  <em>How are your lungs?</em>
</p>
<p>
 <em>Are they in pain?</em>
</p>
<p>The candles in his room started to flicker.</p>
<p> <em>'Cause mine are aching</em></p>
<p> <em>Think I know why</em></p>
<p>The flowers Patton brought him started to wilt.</p>
<p> <em>I kinda like it though</em></p>
<p> <em>You wanna try?</em></p>
<p>His voice was hoarse and he barely managed to cry out the words.</p>
<p>
      <em>Oh would you be</em>
</p>
<p>
 <em>So kind</em>
</p>
<p>
 <em>As to fall in love with me, you see</em>
</p>
<p>He tugged at the fabric on the mannequin before him.</p>
<p> <em>I'm trying</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know you know that I like you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But that's not enough</em>
</p>
<p> The mannequin fell to the ground before him, the stitching coming loose with it. He dropped to his knees, hands trembling  as he tore it apart, knuckles white with effort, smeared with blood and tears.<br/>
He cried, broken and empty, notes hollow and melody cold as he dragged out the lyrics. He cursed himself for caring, for longing, for hoping there could be anything between them.</p>
<p>He said it himself, it was all an act.</p>
<p>Then was everything he did, everything he felt a lie? Were the compliments, the brushes against his cheek, the smiling, the music, the dancing, the kiss...Nothing more than a play?</p>
<p>Had he played his role so well he believed it himself? </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course I did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could never be with Logan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would anyone want to be with someone like me?</em>
</p>
<p>He wiped at his tears and tugged his hair back, resting a bit longer on his ears, the most prominent indicator of his lineage.</p>
<p>
  <em>So if you will</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please fall in love...</em>
</p>
<p>“I think it's only fair”, a voice sounded across the room.</p>
<p>Virgil spun around, still clutching the fabric, the remaining pins puncturing his skin.</p>
<p>“Logan…”</p>
<p>He wandered over to him, kneeling down beside the mannequin. </p>
<p>“There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere”, he said softly.</p>
<p>He gently took the fabric from him, holding his hands like they were the most fragile thing in the known universe.</p>
<p>“Wanna share? 'Cause I like you”, he smiled fondly, his own face wet with tears.</p>
<p>He brushed away some of the tears rolling over Virgil’s cheeks. <br/>“But that's not enough. So, if you will…”</p>
<p>He let out half a cry: “Please fall in love with me?”</p>
<p>The lights stopped flickering and Virgil felt warmth returning to his fingertips as Logan brought them to his lips.</p>
<p>“H-how much did you hear?”, he croaked.</p>
<p>“Enough to know I caused you more pain that I should have.”</p>
<p>“Logan-”</p>
<p>“Virgil”, he interrupted him. “I am so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have toyed with your feelings like this and I should have told you before but I was so afraid of how you would react.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I love you, Virgil. When we danced that night, I- I couldn’t form a single coherent thought and as a result, I…”</p>
<p>“You kissed me”, Virgil let out a half hearted chuckle.</p>
<p>“I did. And I know I shouldn’t have. It was wrong of me to do that, even when it was to uphold our act.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mind.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t?”</p>
<p>“Of course I didn’t. I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I did.”</p>
<p>“Then, when we talked, after the dance, why did you…”</p>
<p>“Because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same about me”, he admitted. “It would be better to pretend than admit what I didn’t want to hear.”</p>
<p>He stared back at him. “I did try to tell you, in the end. But the way you walked away...I thought you needed space. So, I gave it to you.”</p>
<p>“Virgil, I wanted you. All I cared about was you.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Because you won’t be happy with me.”</p>
<p>He rubbed his thumb over his hand, as if he could make the wounds disappear.</p>
<p>“Logan, you are the smartest, most cunning and handsomely wise man I know”, he leaned in closer, “but you’re so fucking stupid sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“What on earth makes you think I won’t be happy with you?”</p>
<p>“The life you would lead with me”, he explained. “I know how you feel about the lives of royalty, what stigma it carries. I’ve seen how uncomfortable you are around them. If you were to be with me, really be together with me, those frivolities would become a daily occurrence. I don’t want to force a life like that on you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that would be my own choice?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t- Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“I admit I don’t like a lot of it, hardly any of it in fact. But there is one thing that would make it all worth it.”</p>
<p>“What is it? I will provi-”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to finish as Virgil stopped him by pulling him in an eager kiss, brushing their noses together and making up for long lost time.</p>
<p>He discarded the remnants of fabric, bringing Logan in closer who happily complied, humming against his lips, adamant to search every millimeter.</p>
<p>He kissed him again and again, afraid they might never get the chance to do so another time.</p>
<p>“So”, Logan asked eventually, his lungs burning and his lips sore.</p>
<p>“So”, Virgil replied, equally tired.</p>
<p>“Would you make me a new wedding outfit?”</p>
<p>Virgil grinned as he kissed him again, draping his arms around his neck and then down to his waist. </p>
<p>“Anything for the Prince.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>